The present invention relates to the field of information handling. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for classifying and storing acquired well data.
During conventional well servicing operations, a large amount of data describing or corresponding to the well can be produced by instruments, sensors, and/or tools. Some of those instruments, sensors, and/or tools are lowered into the well. A lowered instrument, sensor, or tool can acquire data and send it to the surface. For example, a tool can be connected to the surface by a conductor for electrical communication techniques. In another situation, an instrument can use a wireless communication protocol to communicate with a receiver on the surface. The instrument, sensor, or tool can also store data acquired while lowered and transfer that data once it has been retrieved to the surface. In each of these situations, the data is received at the surface and can then be processed, stored, and/or transferred to a format in which it can be used, e.g., to make decisions.
The acquired data can include measurements of geophysical qualities. Those measurements can correspond to the depth at which they were taken. For example, a tool that is lowered into a well can induce electrical or magnetic activity in the surrounding formation at a particular depth and record measurements of that activity. When the data is received at the surface, it can be associated with the depth at which is was measured.